


■■여자고등학교 신입생 여러분을 위한 지침서

by AliceSchach



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Horror
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchach/pseuds/AliceSchach
Summary: 규칙괴담 하이틴 로맨틱코미디 호러 백합물
Relationships: Red Riding Hood/Sleeping Beauty, Red ridding hood/sleeping beauty(sinoalice)





	■■여자고등학교 신입생 여러분을 위한 지침서

**Author's Note:**

> 현실편과 유사하지만 완전히 같지는 않음  
> 추천 bgm  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4Xz3n1EnSos

■■여자고등학교 신입생 여러분의 입학을 진심으로 축하합니다! 다름이 아니라 본교는 지속되는 불미스러운 일들을 방지하고, 신입생 여러분의 안전과 학업을 위해 몇가지 지침 사항들을 지정해 두고 있습니다. 위반 시 결과에 대해선 책임질 수 없으니 사전에 주의해 주세요.

1\. 보건실의 유키시타 미키 씨의 존재 의의에 대해 묻지 마십시오. 그녀는 언제나 여러분을 위해 존재하고 있습니다.

2\. 금지된 것이 금지된 데에는 마땅한 이유가 있는 법입니다. 막혀 있거나, 폐쇄되어 있거나, 잠긴 장소에 어거지로 밀고 들어가지 마십시오. 본교는 이런 일련의 행위들의 결과를 일체 책임지지 않습니다

5\. 본교는 여러분의 성숙한 생활 태도와 학업을 위해 교실 및 동아리실에서의 수면을 엄금하고 있습니다. 졸음을 도무지 견딜 수 없다면 언제든지 보건실의 유키시타 씨에게서 소견서를 받고 조퇴할 수 있으니 유의해 주십시오.

6\. 3층 교사 화장실은 폐쇄되어 있습니다. 그 안에서 우는 여성의 목소리가 들릴 리 없고, 만약 들었다면 즉시 보건실로 향해 유키시타 씨에게 나이퀄 처방을 요청하십시오. 그녀는 군말없이 당신의 요청대로 할 것입니다.

7\. 유키시타 씨에게 '미술실의 재투성이 소녀'에 대해 묻지 마세요. 우리 협력자의 사기를 저하시키는 것은 학생 여러분에게 하등 도움이 되지 않으니 말입니다.

8\. 교내 화기 사용은 엄금입니다. 반드시 사용해야 할 용무가 있다면 교사 중 한 분께 반드시 허가서를 제출해 주십시오.

9\. '붉은 옷의 여자'에 대한 소문은 금지되어 있습니다. 만약 이런 소문이 도는 것을 확인했다면 학생회에게 즉시 도움을 요청하십시오. 그들이 성당에 연락해 정화 작업을 도울 겁니다.

10\. 본교는 교복 외 원색의 사복 착용을 권장하지 않습니다. 붉은 후드를 걸친 소녀가 교내에 있는 것을 목격 시 학생이 아닌 자가 돌아다닌다고 즉시 유키시타 씨에게 전하십시오. 그녀가 처리할 테니까요.


End file.
